Tawara Tōda
Tawara Tōda (俵藤太, rice bag tōda) is a young shinobi who leads the Sacred Lotus. He is the only living user of the Jōton, a unique Kekkei Genkai that utilizes Yin-Yang chakra. He is feared by his moniker Restless Sleeper (浮き寝, ukine), he is the grandson of Taitei Tōda the founder of the Sacred Lotus. Appearance Tall and well built, Tawara has long blond hair and black eyes. He wears a black long sleeve shirt with black pants to match. Over this, a black cloak rests on his shoulders. When in different climates, the style of his cloak is different. When in cold places, he wears it closed with hood up but usually the hood is down and the cloak is opened. He has a lightning like tattoo under his left eye, along with a similar tattoo on his chest. He has shown to carry a long katana at his waist. Personality Strong, powerful but quiet Tawara has shown to keep to himself. Wanting only to fulfill his goals, he simply acts as the Leader of the group and takes the job seriously. Rarely shown to actually have a real conversation, and when he does the other participant of the conversation is usually left feeling awkward. Despite his naturally quiet and lone wolf type personality, he is quite callous slaughtering an entire small village to search for one man who gave up his shinobi life, for a small fragment of information. Not finding the need to get into squabbles, he will effortlessly slaughter those in his way. Despite this dark approach, he has shown to have unique hobbies; those being his interest in gardening and topiary. The Sacred Lotus main headquarters has shown to be heavily decorated and unique having large statues and elegant topiary. This unique hobby often is noted by fellow members as awkward, ending in silence with tension. Abilities Demon Blood Technique Using his Jōton, Tawara invented a unique technique called Demon Blood (鬼血, onichi). Using this, he can turn his own blood into large semi-organic creatures under his command. A mock Jujutsu, Tawara will manipulate any blood from his wound to create a "minion" under his total command. The minion is a sole brute, not utilizing chakra it has shown to be quite resilient and strong. Another unique feature is its regeneration effect, regenerating on any blood Tawara gives back into it. As Tawara isn't "blessed" by Lord Jashin, he has proven to take a large toll from using the Demon Blood Technique. Not able to pump out as much blood, despite his unusual amount of blood regeneration he is tired out quickly. Another drawback makes him unable to control the minion for an extended period of time- his chakra only able to keep it standing for so long. Regenerative Properties A unique ability of his, Tawara is quite resilient and has shown to regenerate alot faster than most. When majorly injured, the span of a month it would take him to heal would be shortened down to a week or two. With things like his own blood, he has shown to regenerate it within minutes- allowing him to slowly regenerate his own minion. His chakra has also shown to regenerate a little slower because of his biological regeneration. Swordsmanship Not a high class master swordsman, he has shown to be able to utilize a sword in combat quite well. His major focus being to build on his opponents own weaknesses. His katana has also shown to have a reaction to his own chakra, being able to extend its reach and cutting force. Quotes * "Christ.... are those two at it again" -- Tawara to members of the Sacred Lotus